


A Celebration of The Sentinel

by unbelievable2



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Fan Vid, Gen, The Sentinel 20th Anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbelievable2/pseuds/unbelievable2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fan vid, made for love not money, to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the first airing of "The Sentinel"</p>
<p>Music by Pet Shop Boys: "Left To My Own Devices"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Celebration of The Sentinel

[A Celebration of The Sentinel](https://vimeo.com/159678227) from [unbelievable ann](https://vimeo.com/user26362712) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

If prompted, please enter this password - anniversary20


End file.
